To Put It Simple
by BlamingJane
Summary: Hitsugaya's in America. He's there to check out a new shinigami in the making. What he finds is a small town full of twisted secrets and lies. These lies and secrets don't even have anything to do with shinigami. It's just humans making other human's live
1. Hitsugaya

Title: To Put it Simple

Summary: Hitsugaya's in America. He's there to check out a new shinigami in the making. What he finds is a small town full of twisted secrets and lies. These lies and secrets don't even have anything to do with shinigami. It's just humans making other human's lives hell. How does this one girl fit into all of this? To put it simple, she doesn't.

Chapter one: Mission (Toushiro's point of view)

Man, this sucks.  
How the hell did all this happen again? I mean one minute, I'm in my office finishing my (and lieutenant's) paperwork, the next on my way to America. Where exactly in America am I going again? Where's that ticket? Ticket, ticket, tic- here it is.

"Jackson, Mississippi" Wait. That's a big town is it not? No, probably the biggest town cause isn't it the capitol? I thought the General said a small town in Missi-

"We ride the plane to Jackson, then we buy a vehicle and drive to Philadelphia." I swear Urahara can read minds or something. I hate that about him. He's always right, no matter the situation. That and he's a goof off. I really don't see how he's one of the strongest shinigami. Well I didn't until I saw him fight for the first time. Now I believe it, each word for word. I guess he's not the worst. But I still don't see how I got stuck with him. Him and-

"I'm sure he already knows that Kisuke."

Him and Yoruichi. Just him and Yoruichi. This is going to be a nightmare. How am I going to live with them for more than a month? Maybe even a year?  
To put it simply, I can't.  
It's easy really. I'm going to die.  
At least it's not Rangiku.  
Huh, I never thought of it that way.  
Maybe I'll live.  
Speaking of living.

"Urahara, how is everything suppose to work out? Like living arrangements and stuff." My curiousity got the better of me.

First they give me a questioning glance. Now they look at each other. Now back at me.

"Do you seriously not know?" Urahara finally asks. Took him long enough.

"Would I be asking you if I did?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't. Okay, where do I start. Umm, Okay. You know about the sudden appearance of an unknown shinigami, right?"

I nod my head.

"Well, the Head Captain asked me to look into specifics of the area where the shinigami was located. Once found, I was to take who I thought was best to discover what kind of shinigami it is."

"What do you mean by 'what kind'?" I ask.

Yoruichi then says, "He means if it's either a soul who has died and had help turning into a shinigami or turned to one the way Ichigo did. You know, something like that. The possibilities are endless. That's why we need to check it out."

Oh.

"We also need to determine if it's an ally or an enemy. If an ally, then we're to help train and strengthen the shinigami to help defeat Aizen. If an enemy, then we are to get rid of the problem." says Urahara.

"How do I fit in to this?"

"Well, I thought it was best if I take another captain besides Yoruichi and I. I also found out that the shinigami was detected on a school's grounds. Since you look like a high schooler I thought it best for you to come. You're going to go to Neshoba Central as a tenth grader and investigate. While going there, me, you, and Yoruichi are going to live in a house in Neshoba county sort of like a family. " He smiled the most creepy smile I've ever seen.

Never mind. I really am going to die.


	2. Hayle

Okay, here's the next chapter. Don't jump to any conclusions, okay? You'll know what I mean in a couple chapters.

Title: To Put it Simple

Chapter 2: Hello Hayle!

(Hayle's point of view)

Damn. Damn, damn, damn.  
Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

How do I get myself caught up in these type of things?

Uh! It's not fair! I'm gonna go inside, take a nice long shower, and then make one of Macy's Strawberry Surprises.

By the time I'm through with all that I'm-

"Come on Hayle! It's time to get off!" said Cole.

I geuss that explains why the bus stopped. "Coming!"

Where's my purse? Come on! It's really big for a reason, so I won't lose it!

I swear Macy is rubbing off on me.

Maybe it's under the seat? Please be under the seat!

"There it is!"

"Come on Hayle!" said Cole again.

"I'm coming!"

I gathered my bookbag and purse, then ran through the aisle. I got down the bus steps in two steps. That has gotta be a record.

I look both ways for Cole and Kyle. I see Kyle halfway up the hill towards his house. Now where's Cole?

"Hayle, I'm right here.''

"Damnit Cole! Don't scare me like that!" I yell as I turn around to smack my best guy friend and four year long crush.

Yeah, that's right.

Four years!

Honestly though. It's not my fault! I swear!

"You don't have to hit me! It's not my fault, you know. You should be paying more attention to your surroundings!" he tells me while trying to protect himself from my attacks. I stop hitting the top of his head and actually look at him for the first time today.

He has dark brown hair, deep brown eyes( that I always get lost in so I shouldn't linger there any more ), and is about a head taller than me. He really is handsome, no wonder I've fallen for him.

No Hayle, no! Stay focused!

How do I get away? Maybe I should start wi-

"Hey Hayle, text me later tonight. Or call. Whichever. I have to finish my chores and things before mom and dad get home. 'Kay? Great. See you later!" He says so fast I can hardly understand him. 'Oh well. I guess this works.' I think as I watch him walk up the hill to his house. I turn around and face my house directly across from his drive way.

I get my key out of my huge purse and unlock my door. I walk to my living room and drop my book bag on the couch. I walk to the T.V. and turn it on only to be greeted by CNN. Where's the remote? I look under the couch and rocking chair, between the seats of the couch and rocking chair, and finally decide to use the Direct TV box on top of the TV instead. I turned to one of the many music stations and turned the TV volume up Loud. ( So loud I needed to capitalize the word loud. ) Once I was finished, I turned around only to find the remote on the coffee table. 'I really am spending to much time with Macy', I think.

I walk to the kitchen and get the list for Macy's Strawberry Surprise. "8 strawberries, 2 cups of sugar, 3 teaspoons of water, and a blender" I recite out loud. I blend the simple ingredients up and pore the contents in a cup. I take a sip and taste the simple taste of strawberries dunked in sugar. No matter how many times I read the recipe, no matter how many times I keep to the instructions, it never tastes as good as Macy's. Still good though. Even if it's really sweet. I have a sweet tooth. But I still can't wait to see Macy and make her make the real Macy Strawberry Surprise. I swear she has a secret ingredient she isn't telling me about.

Speaking of Macy, we need to talk!

I grabbed my glass of MSS ( Macy's Strawberry Surprise ) and ran to the living room as fast as I could. Once there, I went to the coffee table near the couch and picked up the cordless phone. Once I got done dialing Macy's cell number, I waited for her to answer.

She didn't.

I then dialed her dad's house.

Some woman said "This number is now disconnected".

I hate that stinking woman.

In all honesty, who doesn't?

Then I dial Macy's mom's cell.

I hope Macy is at her mom's this weekend.

Cause I don't want to have to call that bitch Macy calls step-mom.

I hate her more than the stinking lady on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miss Cassidy?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Hayle, is Macy at your house this weekend?"

"Oh! Hello Hayle. Scotty is dropping her off in an hour at my house and she'll be here for the next four weeks. Why?"

"I just really need to talk to her is all. Can you get her to call me back?"

"I sure can! It'll probably be a couple hours though. I still have to work for about three more hours so I'll get her to call you at about 7:30. Is that Okay?"

"Sure is! Thank you!''

"Talk to you later, Hayle. Bye."

"Bye!"

Great.

I have to wait for 3 hours before I can talk to Macy and tell her every thing that has happened today.

Perfect.

Absolutely Perfect.

Absolutely, Positively Perfect.

Abso-

Okay, I've got to stop now.


	3. Cole

Chapter: 3

Title: Meeting Cole

Cole

I'm finally out of school and I'm still doing work.

Great.

Now, folding clothes really isn't a lot of work (in fact, no work at all) , but that's not the only work I need to do. Yes, it's my only chore I have to do, but as for work...

I'm far from finished.

It all started 9 days ago.

Last Wednesday, I was out feeding our horses in our (huge) pasture behind my house. We have five horses in all. Well, four horses and one jacka- I mean donkey. All our horses are mares. Not really a certain kind, they're just horses. None of them are any kind of special breed or anything. As for the donkey, we call him Bob. Bob is Emma's favorite and I geuss that's the only reason why we keep him.

Anyway, back to the story.

It was about 6:30 and the sun was going down. Between my house and my pasture is a huuuge patch of woods. It takes about 20 minutes on the four-wheeler to get through it. I just knew I was gonna be late for dinner, so I was trying to get done as fast as I could. I was just about done too. I was shutting the gate to the fence. I picked up the bucket we use to feed the horses when I heard a sound.

To be more specific, a scream.

A heart breaking scream at that.

While the screaming continued, I saw a young girl that I figured was the source of the scream. The sight was pitiful. The poor girl looked 5 or 6, constantly screaming and crying and tripping over her own feet. I instantly dropped the bucket to the ground and took off towards the girl. I was half-way to her when I heard this horrible screech. It made me want to rip my ears off and stick them in my pocket.

Then, as predicted, a monster came out.

It was mostly black except for the white mask it had on it's face. I don't usually get scared of things easily, but I'm gonna be honest.

This thing scared the hell out of me.

It was huge! Being that it was bigger than the trees in the patch of woods (trees bigger than my house) I had a reason to be scared.

I stopped running as soon as I saw the thing. The thing had paid me no attention, yet I stopped running towards the girl. I wish I could say the same thing for the monster, but sadly, the girl was the monster's first priority. It was closing in on the girl and I was standing maybe 20 yards away doing nothing. I wanted to do something, but common sense told me I couldn't do anything and my inner self told me to distract the monster. I didn't know what to do.

That's when I saw a flash.

Not a flash like as in flash of lightning, but sort of like a camera flash. Except it wasn't bright. It was dull, a colorless dull white. And it stayed there longer than any normal camera flash too. Everything started to fade after that. Well maybe I should say everything froze, then all color faded away.

Faded away into a dull and coloress group of grays and whites.

Everything.

Well, except for me.

Sense everything was paused for the time being, I had taken the time to reavaluate my situation.

1. A girl was being chased by a monster.

2. A unknown creature was trying to eat a defenseless girl.

3. There was an unknown flash of something or another.

4. Everything had frozen.

5. Everything was fading.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I had screamed in frustration.

I could have sworn I was going crazy. And when a guy started fading in to sight, I had confirmed that theory.

The guy was no normal guy either. (Neither was anything else happening within that hour, I just thought I needed to add that.) He didn't really have a hair color. Just that dull white like everything else at the moment. His hair was cut short and he was maybe a head or two taller than me. He had on a Japanese hakama type robe. (Very neat might I add. I actually have one now so I guess it really doesn't matter.) Everything about him was strange. Freaked me out a bit. He was a dull, colorless whitish-gray color in every aspect. Yes, he freaked me out.

"Hello Cole" he said.

And so started my shinigami days.


	4. Macy

"Momma! I'm home!" I yell through the house as I lay my clothes bag down upon my bed. Only one more bag to go, I think to myself as my dad walks through my twin doors with another bag. The last bag. I guess I didn't have to go get it then.

"Thank you, Daddy." I say as I turn towards my father. I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper 'I love you' into his arm.

My dad's name is Scotty Miller. He's a crane operator on a rig in the Gulf of Mexico. He use to only go for two weeks and then come home for two weeks. But now, he has to go off for four weeks and is home for two weeks. It was a big change for me considering that I lived with him for two years while he worked for Rowan. Rowan was his previous job that he had first. He quit it, though. Apparently, his boss had come on to, as in _touched _him. I honestly don't blame him for quiting. So now, he has to work for Pride. And the only way to make as much money as he did before, he has to work more. After he switched jobs, we moved into a new house. And by we, I mean Daddy, Memory, Zoey, Marley, Gizzy, and me.

Memory is my step-mom. She has been married to my dad for 9 years.

Zoey is my six year old little sister. And Marley is my two year old little sister.

Gizzy is Memory and Daddy's dog. He's been with them ever since they got married.

This was six months ago.

I stopped going to my dad's house six months ago. The reason?.....Well, I don't like thinking of it.

"I'm going to miss you, Macy. I love you," he tells me. I can tell by the way he's shaking that he's crying.

I pull away and say,"Don't worry, Daddy. Every bad thing has to end."

"I don't know about that, Macy," he tells me,"Now, go see your mother."

Hope leaves me again.

He then leaves my small room without another word. I hear the screen door slam a few seconds later. Instead of going to tell my mother that I was here, I went and laid upon my bed. I was totally worn out. I just couldn't get myself to walk anywhere. I didn't even feel like screaming to Tori and saying 'I love you'. I didn't have the energy to do anything. I didn't have the will. For the millionth time in the past two years, all I wanted to do was sleep forever. I didn't care that my dad could die offshore. I didn't even care that my youngest sisters could die in a car wreck with my pill head step-mom. I didn't care that I would probably be grounded in the morning. I just didn't care anymore. But I can't help but wonder. Did I ever care?

That night, I dreamed again.

I dreamed of darkness.


End file.
